leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vi/History
Previous Lore "It's a shame. I've got two fists, but you've only got one face." - To Vi, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through with her gigantic hextech . Though she grew up on the wrong side of the law, Vi now uses her criminal know-how to serve Piltover's police force. Vi's brash attitude, abrasive humor, and blatant refusal to follow orders can often infuriate her by-the-books partner . But even the sheriff of Piltover cannot deny that Vi is an invaluable asset in the fight against crime. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of Piltover, Vi learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and stripping hextech hardware gave her the skills of a master mechanic, while life on the streets taught her self-reliance. When she was six, a ragtag group of criminals took a shine to the young delinquent and brought her into their fold. By the time Vi was eleven, she had become a seasoned accomplice, and she relished the thrill of every heist. Vi's attitude changed when a raid on a mining facility went bad. She was forced to decide between fleeing with her crew and trying to save the innocent mine workers from a collapsed tunnel. Vi chose to play the hero. While searching for a way to free the mine workers from the rubble, she discovered a damaged robotic mining rig. Improvising, she wrenched off its huge fists and modified them into makeshift hextech gauntlets. Fitting the heavy weapons to her tiny hands, the young girl flexed her arm and threw a powered at the rubble. The force of the blow blasted away the rock. With the workers free to escape, Vi fled the scene. After that job gone wrong, Vi severed her connection to the crew. She returned to a life of solitary crime, but stole only from other criminals. As the years went by, Vi modified and improved her hextech fists, allowing her to bust up heists and snatch loot with ease. Eventually, word of her notoriety reached Caitlyn, the famed Sheriff of Piltover. Rather than seek Vi's arrest, Caitlyn offered the criminal a way to pay her debt to society: work for the law in Piltover. Vi laughed. To her, a job that let her beat up crooks without forcing her to run from the cops sounded perfect. She immediately accepted. Caitlyn now struggles to keep Vi in line, and Vi treats Caitlyn's orders as mere suggestions, but when they work together, they are feared by all lawbreakers in Piltover. Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX when activating the spell and when hitting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * General ** Recommended items on Howling Abyss no longer include twice. ;V7.16 * ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled after Vi begins winding up. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Once again ends up a short distance behind her target. ;V7.10 * ** Will no longer carry her into the enemy fountain if her target during the travel time. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where it would properly consume spell shields of champions in their path, but displace them anyway. ;V7.3 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Displacement duration changed to seconds from between and . * ** Vi gains maximum charges at rank 1. ;V6.5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ;V5.17 * ** Cooldown changed to from . ;V5.5 * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Base damage reduced to from ;V4.19 * ** Cone splash damage application error. ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.4 * ** Minimum damage changed to from ** Maximum damage changed to from * ** Secondary target displacement duration reduced to seconds from . ** Secondary target displacement distance reduced to 250 from 350. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.14 * ** Vi becoming locked in dash animation when casting at the same time her spell shield is broken. ;V3.8 * ** Cooldown at higher levels being 1 second longer than intended. * ** Vi ceasing her movement if casting while targeting an enemy. ;V3.6 * ** Becoming uncastable after activation. * ** Vi being able to cast during channel. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 54 from 58. * ** Cooldown refund reduced to 3 seconds from 100%. ** Mana cost refund reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Base damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V3.02 * ** Displacement bypassing . ;V3.01 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Area of effect size being inconsistent at dash's end point. ** Cooldown and mana cost being refunded by . * ** Vi exceeding maximum charges when casting while blinded or when hitting invulnerable targets. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Sometimes not refunding cooldown or mana cost when interrupted. ** Vi sometimes being unable to use abilities if channel is interrupted. ** Displacement stun duration sometimes shorter than intended. ** Hitting a champion sometimes causing Vi to stop sttacking. * ** Basic attack timing after casting updated to be more responsive. * ** Targets being able to use abilities after being displaced and before landing. ** Vi not hitting targets who entered stealth and then moved out of cast location while she was dashing. ** Targets immune to crowd control ( ) not being damaged when hit. ;V1.0.0.153 * Added. }} Category:Vi Category:Champion history